


虾皮笔和包子纸的故事

by DeadTimeLoss



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTimeLoss/pseuds/DeadTimeLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次极其幼稚而羞耻的拟物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	虾皮笔和包子纸的故事

叮铃铃——叮铃铃！

莫雷诺从书桌前弹起来，脸上还烙着课本棱角硌出的红印。基督个耶稣啊，他明明是在刷夜复习英语写作，那些看起来和西班牙文差不多，组合起来却恼人得要命的字母们在他眼前蹦跶着蹦跶着，就模糊了起来……

7:15，离开考还有四十五分钟，他从被他压得一团糟的笔记下面翻出了准考证，胡乱塞进了书包里。

7:20，打开冰箱，昨天隔壁亨德森硬塞给他一盒奇怪的点心，说是街角中餐馆新推出的小笼包。什么嘛，不就是迷你号的包子，连褶子都一样多……莫雷诺嘟囔着把小笼包丢进微波炉里，开始穿鞋。

7:30，莫雷诺叼着最后一只小笼包，冲出了寝室。

7:50，莫雷诺喘着气，小心翼翼推开教室门，卡拉格先生已经坐在了讲台上。莫雷诺快步从侧边溜到了自己的座位上。不是他不讲礼貌啦，是他真的有点怕和卡拉格先生说话，他讲话就像他的名字一样，卡拉卡拉，又快又响，最要命的是带着含混的利物浦口音，幸好他只教写作。

7:55，发卷，填写个人信息，莫雷诺向包里摸去，糟，笔袋呢？这下逃不过了，他认命举起了手：“抱歉，先生，我忘带笔了。”卡拉格难得什么也没说，从自己桌上抓了一支笔递了过来。他真是个好人，真的，什么都好，嗯，除了利物浦口音。

新的笔用起来还挺顺手，就是自己的这张作文纸怎么有点皱啊。

算了，还要写作文呢，时间可紧张了！

莫雷诺划下第一笔的时候，感觉手下的纸抖了抖，嘿，别笑！作文纸包子也怕痒，这不是很正常嘛。

“抱歉，我不知道，你……那里……”包子纸抬起眼，嗯？是那支钢笔在说话吗？

“唔……我……”怎么觉得有点儿丢脸呢。

“嘿，我是虾皮……”虾皮笔很好心地打断了他支支吾吾的解释。

他的声音可真好听，低沉而柔和，就像个真正的英国绅士那样，要知道卡拉格先生大部分时候说话都用喊的。

包子纸有点发愣，虾皮笔见他久久不发话，猜想是不是自己吓着了他，只好停下来，和气地等着他。

哦，不，他棕褐色的眼睛更好看，就像他最喜欢的那种加了蜂蜜的巧克力，嘘——这是包子纸发愣间突然注意到虾皮笔温柔地注视着自己时的更正。

“我……我叫Steven，但你可以叫我包子！我是说大家一般喜欢这么喊我……”他感到脸上有点发热，于是尴尬地笑起来，额头上皱得更厉害了。

“哈，包子？不过我可以叫你斯蒂夫吗？我喜欢这个名字，挺好听。”

“嗯？当——当然，可以。我妈妈就这么喊我的，哦，抱歉！我是说叫我斯蒂夫没问题，我可以习惯的。”

“哦，不，伙计，噗，太有趣了，你一定是个好孩子，嗯？妈妈的乖宝宝？”

“嘿，别！嗯，啥杯？哦，不，煞笔？嗷……不好意思，其实我不太会念你的名字。”

“Xabi。在西班牙语里发音其实跟哈维差不多，不过Xabi是个巴斯克名，不太好发音。这里大家都喜欢念成虾皮。所以——虾皮就好。”

“哦，那么，所以，你是西班牙人？虾——皮？是吗？你们的哈维可真多，我还是喜欢虾皮多一点。

“是的！不过，更准确地说，我出生在巴斯克。”虾皮没有嘲笑他的发音，真是太——棒——了。

“巴斯克？在西班牙？”

“嗯，在西班牙的西北部，怎么说，跟法国接壤？不过隔着比利牛斯山脉。”

噢，那他们可隔着大西洋呢，包子纸还没去过英吉利海峡那一端呢。

“嘿，是什么让你想来这儿的？”

“哦，我也说不太清楚，就是跟着卡拉格先生，但是我挺喜欢这儿。”

“那你可真不容易，我的意思是你都能听懂利物浦话，大伙儿都说我口音有点重，对了，你跟着卡拉格先生，噢噢——嘿，你说你喜欢这儿？为什么？”包子纸突然有点后悔自己的问题有点蠢，这种问题就像小姑娘们才喜欢传来传去填写的调查问卷上的，或者那种约会须知上的，但嘴比脑快，总是那样嘛。

虾皮笔顿了顿。

一定是我问太多了，虾皮一定觉得我又烦又无聊。哦，斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫，你真让我失望。

突然，虾皮翘了翘嘴角，别以为他没发现，笔头的那一小块儿金属，以几不可见的幅度抬了抬：“你这个问题可真不好回答，太多了。我喜欢海滨城市，像我的家乡圣塞巴斯蒂安，现在是利物浦，嗯，最有名气的嘛，当然是披头士，虽然其实我去了更多coldplay的演唱会……”

哦，我也觉得其实coldplay更对我胃口一点。

“还有廉布朗图书馆、沃克艺术画廊、皮克顿……”

那是什么？我都没去过，真丢脸，他知道的可真多，他一定是那种——咦，怎么说来着？——文艺青年？我猜我那些不登堂的爱好他肯定没有。

“不过，其实嘛我最喜欢的地方是安菲……”虾皮突然放轻了的声音，大概是谈到自己“最欢的”总有点让人不好意思。

包子纸依旧沉浸在自己的沮丧里，要坏要坏，我都不知道要怎么接话了，完全没有注意到虾皮又说了什么。

就斯蒂夫来说，当他不用乖乖躺着，能以自由的形态出去逛逛的时候，他就喜欢去踢踢球，或者至少也要在电脑游戏里过过球瘾。但——虾皮呢？他看看对方干净整洁的闪光的笔尖，阳光在他清澈的瞳孔里打转，还有笔挺的身杆，他想像得出来，他一定是那种穿着白衬衫，领口和袖口纹丝不乱的，这个斯文的家伙——

想到这里，斯蒂夫忍不住皱起了脸。

天哪，莫雷诺暗念道，这纸是怎么了，这一块儿皱得简直没法写，必须得换一张了。

不不不！斯蒂夫差点叫出声，虽然他很怀疑他和虾皮间有多少共同语言……但……好吧，就是听起来那么俗套，他觉得他们认识很多年了。哦，得了，斯蒂夫，你跟他才说了几分钟话？你对他有多了解？

可是……妈妈说过有时候你无所依凭，那就听从直觉吧，斯蒂夫自觉不太聪明，那就只能凭直觉了，而直觉告诉他——

他们会有话说的，他不想被换掉，他不想离开……虾皮。

就在包子纸胡思乱想的当儿，虾皮发现了莫雷诺眼中闪过的懊恼，于是他加快了速度。

唉，算了，都写了大半张了，莫雷诺抚平了纸，叹了口气，又写了起来。

但是，好吧，他只是想求证一下：“你听说过利物浦足球俱乐部吗？”

虾皮因为他突然的发问而睁大了眼，狐疑地歪着脑袋想了会儿，然后明白了什么似的笑弯了眼：“当然，当然，安菲尔德是我最喜欢的地方，我说过的。那当然是利物浦最棒的地方！”

“是世界上最棒的地方！”

“没错，他们有最棒的队长！我永远不会忘记伊斯坦布尔一夜，杰拉德在门前10米处那个刁钻的头球吊射简直了！如果有谁要放弃利物浦，那他一定是最后一个，不，他永远也不会放弃利物浦，不知道为什么，你好像总是可以相信他，如果是他说的……”他突然噤了声，挠了挠头。

这次换斯蒂夫大笑起来：“我倒是更欣赏阿隆索。扳平比分的可多亏他自己那脚补射。听听kop怎么唱的，他和守门员能赛跑，一脚射门七十码外，老天，你真该看看杰拉德的脸。”

“他们配合棒极了，就好像知道对方想什么一样。看在他们语言交流可不怎么畅通的份上。”

那我们呢？他差点脱口而出。

不不，斯蒂夫，那太蠢了！

于是他换了个问题：“那你踢球吗？”

“嗯，我踢中场，你呢？”

“唉，真——是——不——巧，我也是。”

“哦，你觉得你能对我构成威胁？”

“唔……或许我们也可以做很好的搭档呢，毕竟中场活动范围很大嘛，就像——就像——”

“就像杰拉德和阿隆索？”虾皮笔有点兴奋又有点羞涩地抖了抖笔帽。

说起来还真像呢，利物浦和巴斯克？

“哦，巴斯克！难怪好熟悉，阿隆索也是你的老乡吧？”

“当然，巴斯克是个很有意思的地方，真希望你能来，ongi etorri[1]，不过你可能有不少麻烦。哦，我指语言上的——巴斯克人都是爽朗友好的家伙——巴斯克语可比利物浦口音烦多了，不属于任何一种已知语系，大量的格变化，复杂的动词变形，你知道。”

去他的语言障碍，只要他们讲话都像你一样好听就够了。不，停下，斯蒂夫，工作时间，你不该想太多的。

“你会当我的翻译的对吧，或者你可以教我巴斯克语，看在你甚至学得会利物浦话的份上，你会是个好老师的，我……我会努力当个好学生的。”

可惜虾皮没能回答他，因为——

“记一次有意义旅行经历，嗯？”莫雷诺用笔敲了敲脑袋。

“巴斯克。”

嗯？是谁？莫雷诺悄悄转了转头，每个人都在埋头答题。不过，巴斯克是个不错的主意。

那年暑假莫雷诺在做一篇语言学调查报告，就去了巴斯克，顺带观看了皇家社会的比赛。很巧，他遇到了那时刚从皇家社会转会利物浦的哈维·阿隆索。他们聊了很多，不止是足球，更多的是巴斯克语，另外阿隆索在爱尔兰待过一段儿时间，他似乎什么语言都会一点儿，他跟莫雷诺分享了一些关于语言的小故事或者小笑话，而后他们探讨了罗曼语系和日耳曼语系间的差别。当然啦，还有音乐、电影、小说、诗歌……莫雷诺惊奇地发现利物浦的中场懂得很多，尽管都不怎么专业，但听听他的解释总是很有趣。在莫雷诺透露自己还是地方足球队青少年梯队的一员，但不知如何在走上职业道路和继续求学间取舍后，他们互留了联系方式，阿隆索表示如果有疑惑尽可以找他。

你问莫雷诺为什么要来利物浦，那当然是因为他亲爱的Xabi哥哥告诉他：“利物浦是个很棒的地方。”

于是，莫雷诺动笔写起来，先是关于巴斯克地区的地理风光、经济环境之类的介绍，主要线索是他和阿隆索的交往，重点当然是关于语言的讨论的，尤其是关于神秘的巴斯克语，之间也穿插了巴斯克这个神奇民族的人文民俗风情，从而引发了对一些使用独立语言的民族的生存状态和文明传承的探讨。

虾皮笔微笑着示意包子纸读读莫雷诺的作文。

包子纸不好意思地随风抖了抖身子，他真的不怎么阅读太多字的东西，但当他感受到虾皮注视自己的目光时，还是耐着性子读了起来。

他们很久都没有再说过一句话，但读着莫雷诺笔下那个跟虾皮笔同名的中场的故事，他们好像已经交谈了很久很久，包子纸似乎渐渐明白那种奇异的熟悉感从何而来。或许在梦里他会梦见，他们上辈子也是这样并肩在草地上奔跑，又或者这就是另一个平行时空的映射呢？

叮铃铃——

不等卡拉格先生发话，莫雷诺已经抓起了考卷，准备夹在人群中冲出去，他可不想再跟卡拉格先生有什么单独交流了。真的，虽然，卡拉格先生真的是个好人。

包子纸被丢进了一堆答卷纸里，黑压压的弟兄们压得他透不过气，天哪，他还没有问过虾皮你好用巴斯克语怎么说，虾皮也没有告诉他再见应该如何念。

当莫雷诺回到自己的座位上时才意识到卡拉格先生的笔还躺在自己桌上，他想挤出去将笔还给他，可是又一波汹涌的人流挡住了他的去路，谁让他刚才冲得那么快呢？好容易等到他被推到了讲台前，他犹豫着要不要开口喊住卡拉格先生，海皮亚先生探进头来：“杰米！你怎么还在磨蹭？”于是，卡拉格先生也被拉走了。莫雷诺张了张口，悻悻地走了回去，随手把笔塞进了书包里。虾皮笔就这样被带走了。

事实上，他们都没有考虑过分离这个问题，虾皮笔是卡拉格先生提供的，试卷包子纸由卡拉格先生批改，有什么问题吗？当然没有。所以眼下的情况完全是个意外，他们甚至没有告别，就分开了。

然而莫雷诺的烦恼并没有结束，卡拉格先生还是单独找了他……

卡拉格先生告诉莫雷诺那篇巴斯克行记的文章相当不错，修改润色后完全可以投稿，他认识不少杂志社，他们会有兴趣的。莫雷诺试图提起笔的事，但是卡拉格先生似乎毫无兴趣，于是他做了一个大胆的决定——就把虾皮笔留给自己当作一个纪念。

在莫雷诺第一次在公开出版的印刷品上读到自己的作品后，他做出了一个更大胆的决定，他主动联系了卡拉格先生，希望能要回自己的那篇作文。

他先是亲了亲虾皮笔，一旁的包子纸不满地沙沙抖起来，接下来他也被亲了一口，虾皮笔发誓包子纸的边缘处泛起了红晕，然后虾皮笔和包子纸一起被装进了一个透明的小展示盒里，就挂在莫雷诺公寓里的电视机墙对面，莫雷诺周末会坐在那前边儿收看足球比赛。

哦，对了，顺带一提，莫雷诺已经被利物浦大学破格录取了，跟那篇文章有关系吗？

答案是肯定的。

那么，虾皮笔和包子纸呢？嘘，今晚有利物浦的比赛，他们不会错过的。

 

p.s.虾皮笔在包子纸口袋里找到了一张名片：

哈维·马丁内斯Javier Martínez Aguinaga

巴斯克语资深教学专家

虾皮笔决定在适当的时候提醒一下自己的同乡，对待有些学生必须严格要求，不能仅限于学习Dantzatu nahi al duzu nirekin?[2] Maitezaitut.[3]这样一些太过浅显的内容。

 

注：

[1]巴斯克语：Welcome。

[2]巴斯克语：Would you like to dance with me?

[3]巴斯克语：I love you.

又读了一遍自己写的，还是觉得好羞耻，但是想到终于也写了本命CP就开心得想去跑圈圈。


End file.
